Curious Puck
by NeoPolitanCurls
Summary: Puck has all he could want in life but feels something is missing. He thinks Kurt may help him out but Artie ends up as the rebounder. Puck/Kurt Puck/Artie


Curios Puck 

A/N: My first ever Glee fic and my first fic in a very long long time. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or if I'll do a Finn/Kurt sequel later on. I'm not the typ to right epic stories, a longish chapter is the max I do so if I do a sequel, it won't be focused on this chapter or a real build up to this one. Anyhow, please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks.

Warnings: Mature, NC-17, Lemon, Slash, Puck/Artie, referenced Puck/Kurt, Finn/Kurt, Porn, Vulgar Language,

Noah Puckerman has always been a ladies' man. Ever since he was in 8th grade and discovered the benefits in fraternizing with the opposite sex, the boy's list of romantic conquests increased like coach Sylvester's attempts to destroy glee club. Puck grew up to be a stud and by the time he was a sophomore he was more than just vaguely acquainted with all of the Cheerios' underwear and their moms'. By the age of seventeen the jock had already quite of an astounding reputation on his shoulders and Puck couldn't be happier than to prove wrong any skeptic girl who believed that the rumors on his account were fake or highly embellished. The truth was that any girl or woman in Lima, Ohio who had heard about the particular talents which Puck possessed, wanted a piece of him and all those girls who looked down upon him and called him a Lima-loser when ever he passed down the hallways were just being stuck up, jealous bitches who knew Noah Puckerman would never go for pieces of garbage like them.

One may say that Noah Puckerman was the man of the moment and honestly, face it, he certainly was, he was hot and loved by the ladies, he was one of the popular guys in the football team and all the losers in school feared him. Even though he was in glee club, had knocked up cheerleader Quin Fabray and had to live without his Mohawk for a month or so, his badass attitude had saved his ass and came out of the glee-club-drama unharmed and without out a scratch. It comes to no surprise that he bothered thanking his Jewish god every once in a while for Puck loved his life. He enjoyed jamming with his peers in glee club, he liked playing basketball and being on the football team, he loved his sexual escapades with the cheerios but mostly he loved the attention he got from being popular.

To Puck there was nothing more in the world that he could want than to get the attention he deserved. He loved the spotlight on stage (in a non frightening Rachel-esque way); he loved scoring points on the football field but most of all he loved having eyes and hands on him whenever he got it going on with a girl. He just loved hearing the girls scream and loose their minds while they were having mind-blowing sex. It was amazing seeing the girls squirming down in pleasure beneath his body and call out his name and some times he wondered how that felt like. Now don't get me wrong, Puck literally enjoys making girls cream their pants, heck, in my opinion the dude likes it a little bit too much but due to his absurd obsession with being wanted and desired, he's always the one who works to make the girls go nuts for him. He's always sexting them and saying some dirty line which makes their knees buckle and when their in bed most of the time he's the one leading the game. Even when sometimes Santana teases him and actually ends up on top of him, he always feels like he's the one who's in control and never truly seduced by a girl.

Lately this whole matter of being seduced and taken was all he could think of and while he was walking in for glee he was debating on how he would convince Santana to tie him up and peg him with at strap-on without her thinking he was totally gay and into a weird fetish since that was the best idea he had come up with so far. Distracted by his thoughts he was the last one to take a seat. There was a vacant chair between Finn and Kurt so he grinned at Kurt knowing the guy hated the I-know-you-want-me look he'd given him, turned over and smiled lightly at the Finn as he sat there. Even though him and Finn weren't on the best of terms, working together after the whole Jesse-betrayal incident had made them miss their whole friendship and now that Quinn had given birth her belly wasn't a constant reminder of Puck's fuck up thus the air had sort of cleared between them and they were back to talking to each other.

As soon as everyone was settled in Mr. Schuester started talking about a performance they had to do for the PTA and the school board members but of course Puck couldn't pay attention since his mind went back on the sex issue. He tried to think up of a better idea than being pegged by Santana since he knew that not only would it be embarrassing to ask her and embarrassing when she'd most likely refuse but he would also never live with himself if he let a girl empower him completely with a plastic dildo. He imagined Santana in a latex costume with a dick between her legs and snorted at the image as he scraped the idea from his mind.

Kurt gave him a confused and annoyed look as Puck stopped laughing at the tranny version of Santana in his head and simply mouthed "what?" at the confused GaGa fan, Kurt shook his head and dismissed Puck's attention as he resumed looking at Mr. Schuester who now was performing some dance routine with Rachel. Suddenly it hit him, Puck kept grinning at Kurt as he finally figured it all out. He wanted to be empowered, and a girl couldn't do it unless she had a dick which totally meant she had to be a dude and that is when Puck had the greatest idea ever by looking at Kurt, who was a perfect example of a chick with a dick; He had to be fucked by a dude and Kurt was going to be great at it, heck he was even on the cheerios.

"Do you mind looking away? I am flattered to note that you are aware of my perfect moisturized skin though your constant staring at me is highly inappropriate and uncomfortable." Kurt stated in a whisper and that is when Puck finally snapped out of his thoughts satisfied with an idea which made sense. At last Puck put his head back in place and started to listen to Mr. Schuester who explained that they were to divide themselves in groups of three in order to brainstorm ideas and work on a song which might be chosen for the PTA performance. Mr. Shue announced that the pupils he will call at the hat of fate will have to be the group leader, and also informed them that the students he chose are those students who never took initiative or had the chance to shine. Mr. Schuester started calling the names. "Matt, Tina, Brittany, Puck. Come down to see who your partners will be."

"Shit!" Puck cursed as he made his way to the piano, this meant he had to concentrate on something other than his sex issue. Matt was the first one at the hat, he got Mercedes and Quinn, both girls smiled at each other, Matt did not look too happy. Tina ended up with Finn and Rachel; the Asian girl looked like she wanted to go cut herself while looking at Rachel grinning at Finn. It was Brittany's turn and she ended up with Mike and Kurt. That meant that Puck was with Santana and Artie. Puck thought to himself that he was screwed; he was bound to work with Wheels and tranny girl which meant he wouldn't get any one on one time with the Kurt to start luring him in his sex plans.

"Mr. Schuester, I object," Santana stood up and folded her arms as she spoke, "don't you think it is a bad idea to leave Brittany in charge with Mike who rarely says a word and with 'Fancy-pants' who will probably take over and make them do some prancing fairy number instead of helping Brittany out.

"I will not do such a thing." Kurt said as he crossed his legs slightly offended at the insinuation. "If I may remind you, Brittany is my friend!"

"Mr. Shue, can I not be the leader, I'm not really good at card games." Brittany said slightly confused.

"My point exactly" Santana said with a told-you-so look on her face.

Mr. Schuester gave Santana an understanding look and nodded dejectedly and said "Anyone wants to change his group from Puck or Brittany's team?" Puck raised his hand, hopeful that he would end up with Kurt but the teacher shook his head and said "someone other than the leader?"

"Its fine I'd rather be in Puck's group than work in a team where I'm not appreciated" Kurt announced as Puck grinned hard at the luck he just had. Mr. Shue nodded as he dismissed the class.

Everyone sort of gathered in their respective groups and discussed lightly some ideas they could work on as they made their way out of the choir room. Puck followed behind Artie and Kurt who were talking bout some random things they might use for their performance and Puck simply nodded at the two boys agreeing with any creative input they came up with. They were walking down the hallway ready to go to their class until finally Puck decided to actually take part in the conversation "Guys so how about we meet over at my place after my football practice tonight?"

Kurt had to turn around and look at the slightly taller male in the eyes and with a very pleased smile on his face replied astounded. "Well I must admit I didn't think you were actually up to the challenge of being a leader and honestly I thought that Artie and I were going to have to do all the work ourselves, but it is a pleasant surprise to know that won't be the case."

"Does that mean you're up for tonight?" Puck asked impatiently rubbing the back of his head.

"Affirmative" Artie continued with a nod.

"Ok guys see you later than." Puck said in a dash and ran off to the nurse's office before the math teacher spotted him skipping class again. Now Puck wasn't going completely crazy, it was true that Puck would have rather spent the night playing Super Mario on Wii instead of doing something for their glee club assignment yet having Kurt over at his place would mean that he'd get closer to the boy and maybe even get Kurt to fuck him later on the day.

The day went by very slowly for Puck but finally football practice was over and even though he was tired as hell all he wanted to do was to take a cold refreshing shower and get home. As he went into the locker room he made it a point to remove all sporting gear and articles of clothing on his way to the showers so that he could go straight under the cooling jets of water. Puck simply went to the stall next to Finn's and turned on the shower. He sighed tiredly as the cold water wet his face and chest; he closed his eyes and dipped his head down under the water so that it flowed down his whole body. Puck was so tired, not only because today's practice was surprisingly hard and demanding, but also he was feeling really bummed since he knew that if sex with Kurt did not work he had no other options.

Heck it wasn't like sex with Kurt was going to be torture because in Puck's eyes Kurt was as hot as any other chick he knew but what if being taken by Kurt would turn out like being topped by Santana, being anal fucked by the shorter boy would be useless. Puck knew that if he kept thinking negatively he would conclude nothing tonight so with a sigh he dismissed his thoughts and started soaping himself.

Puck was a tough guy and worked hard to keep up that image, however, when something got to him, Finn always realized even though the dude was known for being thick. "Puck, dude, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing much really, just being cool and popular makes me tired sometimes" Puck said with a lazy grin.

"Dude I know we have been going through a lot lately but man that's over now. Just try not to think about the past now." Finn said genuinely to Puck. Finn was a good kid and even though they had some issues, Finn wasn't going to ignore the fact that

his friend looked miserable for something which even if it couldn't be forgotten, was now over. What Finn didn't understand was that Puck's problems had nothing to do with the glee-club-drama but was simply some girl trouble.

Puck smiled helplessly at Finn, in a way, Finn's words only made him feel guilty for the bullshit he put them through but decided to be cool and tell the boy partly what was up since Finn was clearly still by his side. "Nah man, it's cool, it's just lately I've been having some trouble with the ladies." Puck whispered

"Nooo ?" Finn exclaimed loudly and incredulously. "Don't tell me you can't get it up?"

"Shhh, Man that ain't cool." Puck literally freaked out as he was getting looks from the rest of the football team. Puck turned off the water and started making his way to his locker while toweling off, followed by Finn close behind. "What I mean is lately I've been curious about some things that I can't do much about and just been really frustrated." Puck continued and trailed of not wanting to give off too much.

"What kind of things?" Finn asked confused as he started dressing up.

"You know the usual, girls and … stuff." Puck tried not to get into too much detail. He definitely did not want to tell the dude he wanted to be fucked up in the ass, furthermore he did not think that it helped that the guy in question was Kurt, Finn's step-brother. Puck knew that it was still rough between him and Kurt but he knew that Finn still felt bound to protect Kurt even if, in this case, Puck's ass was the only thing in need of protection.

"Oh ok" Finn said while doing his shoe lace sounding still expectant of a better explanation.

In the meantime Puck was done dressing up. "Well I'm off, later dude."Puck said while looking at his clock clearly aware that by now, Artie and Kurt were on their way to his house. He collected his schoolbag and made his way to the parking lot where his truck awaited him. He took his keys from his back pocket, opened the car door, hopped in and started the engine. While he was on the road he started thinking of the perfect opportunity he had to make Kurt end up all comfortably tugged in his bed and damn nothing would go wrong. Tonight would be the night that he'd get to be bottom and taken it up the ass.

As soon as he got home he figured that his mom and his sister were out which meant that he probably had the house to himself for the whole afternoon. He went to the kitchen, pulled out a couple of beers for himself and his glee club guests and went into the living room where all his music equipment and instruments were. Puck wasn't rich or anything, far from it, but working as a pool boy had allowed him to pay for a surround sound system and a flat screen t.v. which he had given to his mom for Hanukah last year. He put the beers on the coffee table and arranged the cushions on the couch in an attempt to tidy up the slightly messy room which was the result of an unsuccessful sleepover which his sister had had the night before.

It's not like he really cared what the place looked like, for all he cared they could do this in the dumpster, he was sure Kurt and Artie would feel more at home there but since tonight he would have to come down with some major seduction, he sort of needed to create an atmosphere which he had to give up on once the door bell rang. When he opened the door he welcomed an emotionless Kurt and a dull faced Artie. Confused by such faces he had to ask. "Who burst your bubbles today?"

"It's none of your business. Can we just get started please? I had to delay my afternoon moisturizing session in order to be here today!" Kurt snapped as he looked over worriedly at an unresponsive Artie. Puck knew something was up with Artie but since he couldn't do anything or wanted to he simply lead them to the living room. Kurt wheeled Artie next to the kitchen table while Puck settled on the couch close to Artie and Kurt sat next to him in the middle of the couch. He proceeded in taking out a couple of CDs and sheets from his bag while Puck opened a beer for himself and handed one to Artie who he figured really needed one. Kurt started blabbing on combining styles of this Lambert dude and some other person Puck had never heard of but he couldn't concentrate on the younger boy's words since he was staring at Artie who was downing his beer, completely distracted from what was going on in the room. Man the dude looked completely miserable and Puck couldn't think of what was up with Wheels boy.

"Hello, Noah. You mind paying just a little bit of attention. I spent all last period working on some ideas in order not to come here empty handed; the least you could do is pretend to listen to me." Kurt said annoyed as he looked away crossing his arms and huffing.

"I'm sorry dude, but listening was never my thing, I thought that letting you do all the work at my place would be enough, but Wheels here doesn't look up to working either." Puck finally stated as he looked over at Artie once again. "Man drop the gloom, you look worse than my mom after tasting Aunt Connie's mushroom Tacos. What's up with you anyway?"

"You are free to ignore him Artie. Noah I already told you it's none of your business." Kurt snapped once again looking concerned over at Artie. Artie simply put his empty beer bottle on the table and looked at Kurt with a sad smile on his lips.

"It's ok Kurt; I might as well tell him myself, everyone is going to know tomorrow anyway." He looked at Puck now who was staring at him intently expecting some sort of explanation for his funeral face. "I broke it off with Tina."

Puck couldn't get why Artie was so upset. He had broken the heart of many girls a time and he never felt better. He simply told himself Puckzilla couldn't be tied down "You broke up with Tina, so, don't be such a fag about it, no offence Kurt."

"None taken." Kurt said with an annoyed sigh as he relaxed into a comfortable position on the couch since he realized they weren't going to conclude any work today. "Pass me a beer please." Kurt rarely drank but since today turned out to be such a horrible day, it seemed ok to have a drink. Also he thought it was good for Artie to have some boy time even if that meant spending time with Puck. He knew he couldn't give Artie advice since any time he was concerned with anyone's love life it had ended either with a busted car window or with a pregnant teen kicked out of her house.

Puck handed the gleeks a beer as he got up to turn on the stereo and retrieve his laptop which was hidden beneath junk on top of the speakers. "Well whenever I'm upset about a girl, which is almost never, I mean check out these guns" Puck said grinning while flexing an arm and looking over at Kurt knowing the boy was hating him right now. Kurt sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what do you do when you're upset?" Kurt asked.

"Well I listen to eighties' rock n roll. That sure brings the vibe back on." Puck said putting down his laptop on the coffee table with a grin. As soon as he said the words, Def Leppard started rocking the song Pour some sugar on me. Kurt felt that in this situation the song was highly inappropriate and out of place. Artie had just confessed that he had broke-it-off with his girlfriend and Puck had put on songs which spoke about the sexual promiscuity between the teens of the past generation.

"Noah I don't know if you realize but this music sounds like something you would put on if a hooker was going to give you a lap dance." Kurt pointed out.

"Exactly, drink you beer boys; it will all be better in a second." Puck grinned again as he got seated and searched for a frequently visited website in the favorites bar. Kurt couldn't help but gulp down on his beer since he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this was not going to be good. Artie simply sighed miserably and drank up. He knew what was coming up and honestly he didn't really care what that implied, he simply wanted to forget about his situation and give whatever Puck suggested a try.

"There you go." said Puck as he clicked on the link which brought up a video of a black haired chick in a black bikini and stilettos dancing erotically on a wooden chair. The boys looked intently at the girl, Artie didn't look too impressed since in his head he was picturing Tina and that didn't help. Puck on the other hand seemed pretty absorbed by the video and as the girl started to peal off the tiny garments on her body, Puck started to rub himself lightly through his jeans. Kurt seemed very captivated with what was happening around him as well but unlike Puck he was more turned on from the ministrations the other boy was doing to himself. Kurt turned crimson red as with wide eyes he stared at Puck's hand rubbing hard over a very bulging clothed erection. "Like what you see?" Puck said with smug on his face.

Kurt looked away as he felt his face melt down from the heat. "Barely, it is clear that the girl's breasts and behind are both saturated with silicone, and her skin is too pale to be of a healthy tone even if it is to pull of the gothic look." Even though he was literally still blushing, Kurt couldn't help but look over at Artie to see the boy's reaction to his reference to Tina's style. Artie simply snorted, looking bored as he took another beer.

"Guys can we not watch girls getting naked. I feel it is extremely disrespectful and right now any girl I'll look at will just remind me of Tina." Artie said sounding apologetic and depressed at the same time.

"Hey how about we watch something which is more to Kurt's liking?" Puck interjected.

"Are you suggesting we watch gay porn?" Kurt asked in disbelief

"Yeah, why not? What do you think Artie?" Puck asked while he handed Kurt another beer which was snatched immediately by the very anxious boy on his side.

"Sure, it might actually be interesting. As long as it's not a girl I'm up to it." Now Artie wasn't gay or anything but he also wasn't the type to tie down people with labels. The fact that he was in a wheel chair made him learn to never judge a book by its cover for you never know what to expect until you try it. For instance Artie knew that beneath the tough image that Puck gave off, was hidden a normal guy who struggled with his life just like anyone else. That was why Artie had became friends with Tina, Kurt and the rest of his peers in Glee, he didn't care that Kurt was gay or that Quinn was Pregnant or that Rachel was the most annoyingly ambitious girl he knew, he still gave them a chance and tried to see the person beneath the image. Funnily enough this is the way he felt about watching gay porn, he wasn't going to mock it before he actually gave it a try so that is why, gay or not Artie was fine with the idea.

On the other hand Kurt was not ok with this. "Why do you want to watch gay porn, you guys aren't even gay and you Noah use to throw me in the dumpster for being gay. Are you trying to tell me that all those times you gave me a slushy facial you secretly desired to be me, Puckerman? " Kurt said heatedly

"Hey, watch it Hummel, I could wear a dress and peopled still think I'm cool. And I never threw you in the dumpster because you were a fag, its cause wherever you went you always had a snotty look on like you owned the place." Puck said honestly.

"Still, it wasn't reason enough to damage my Mark Jacobs waistcoat and my Fred Perry jacket." Kurt replied angrily.

"You know what; it's still not reason enough not to watch some man on man action either," Puck said as he looked for a gay porn site on the web. "What are you afraid of? It's not like I'll rape you if I get horny. Or are you scared I won't?" Puck said with a wink. Kurt blushed again and looked away.

The truth was that even though Kurt was openly gay, he still felt uncomfortable about rubbing it in their faces like this. Also if Puck and Artie were to be disgusted by what they saw, he couldn't help but worry about what they'd think of him. It's not like they didn't know what happened between two men but seeing their possibly revolted faces was a frightening thing to expect. Kurt did not want to go through with this but since apparently both Artie and Puck wanted to watch guys making out and stuff, all he could do was to helplessly endure in silence.

"Ok Fancy Pants" Puck said as he finally found a website which didn't have chains and leather in the background. "Which link should I click? There are loads of titles here."

Kurt leaned forward and quickly looked through the titles from the popular section. He finally stopped at a link which got his attention; Locker Room Romance. "This one" he pointed out at the monitor. Puck met Kurt's eyes and raised an eyebrow while the blushing boy looked down at the beer in his hands on his lap slightly embarrassed. Puck clicked on the link while rubbing the back of his head slightly weirded out by Kurt's choice.

"Ok here goes." Puck clicked on the link while he relaxed back on the couch and drank from his beer. Kurt leaned back as well, yet unlike Puck or Artie he was really tense and uncomfortable and as to mimic his feelings he gulped down his beer anxiously. After a few seconds of suspense, the link opened up a Video of two guys in football gear walking in the locker room. The two guys were getting undressed and heading towards the shower. With the shedding of their clothes were revealed two lean and lightly toned bodies, both guys were hot, one of them was taller and had spiky, after-sex, brown hair while the other guy was slightly smaller and looked fairly blonde. The sex scene began with the two guys saying a couple of lines about training and how sore their bodies were. Obviously this lead on to some touching and squeezing and finally to the brunette giving a hand job to the little blonde.

The three boys looked at the video closely. It was fairly apparent that this was the first time either Puck or Artie had seen some gay play. Artie was observing the scene relaxed yet with interest. He was feeling aroused and as he watched the brunette's mouth working on the other guy's member, unconsciously he started rubbing his hand over his clothed groin. Puck smirked as he looked over at Artie surprised by the boy's actions. In a way he was glad that Artie would get something out of this even if it was gay porn that they watching. On the other hand, as soon as he turned his head round, what he saw was a red, sweaty-faced, Kurt, empty beer bottle on the table this time with his hands in his lap clearly hiding an erection as he was practically staring at the screen. 

Puck couldn't help but grin at the image of the uncomfortable boy next to him but decided to show Kurt that it was ok to sport an erection; after all they were watching porn. Puck took a sip from his beer and put the bottle down. He then followed in leaning back on the sofa completely relaxed. Puck parted his legs and like Artie, started rubbing his swollen member through his jeans. Puck's movements did not pass unobserved; Artie raised an eyebrow at the boy's blunt actions yet simply figured Puck was comfortable doing this in front of them. On the other hand Kurt's eyes grew even wider as he watched Puck's hand go up and down his front, trying to look away and failing miserably.

Puck knew he had gotten the boys' attention and was fairly aware that Kurt was staring at him. He sighed as he pretended not to notice and focused on the video. The blonde was on all fours begging for it while the brunette was behind him fingering the other dude's ass. Puck took this moment in the scene as his cue further his ministrations on himself. As the blonde's moans increased so did the pace of Puck's hand. Puck's breathing heightened and as the brunette on the video inserted a third finger in the blonde's ass, Puck had unbuckled his belt, opened his zipper and started jerking-off slowly his nine-incher. All the while both Artie and Kurt had turned their attention completely on Puck. Artie was simply distracted by what Puck was doing but he didn't really care if the guy wanted to jerk-off. However, Kurt gasped at the sight of Puck's throbbing length leaving him gaping at the sight before him.

Puck looked over at Kurt to find the smaller boy on the edge of the couch, incredulous and on alert. "Relax Hummel, it's called wanking, you know … it's what you do when you watch porn." Puck assured Kurt mockingly while he continued pleasuring himself. Kurt closed his mouth and blinked a couple of times before he leaned back in place still tense. Puck shook his head and snorted with a grin at Kurt's reaction. Puck then turned round to look at Artie; the paraplegic seemed to have dismissed them from his attention in fact Artie seemed to be very captivated by the scene playing on the lap top. It was Artie who was wide-eyed staring at the blonde boy taking it up the ass now. Artie was rubbing hard over his pants and making soft whimpers. Puck couldn't help but smile, "Yo, Artie, You can spank the monkey the old fashion way if you want to, it looks like your gonna come down with some serious carpet burns if you keep that up"

Artie looked up at Puck smiling slightly embarrassed "It's ok, I'd rather not expose myself like that, I'm not as well off as you are." Artie blushed slightly as he pointed out at Puck's huge boner and Puck grinned happily at the compliment. Artie looked adorable when he blushed and even if he wasn't over Tina obviously, watching gay porn seemed to help.

"Hey most guys aren't, come on let it out or you'll end up jizzing in your pants." Puck stopped jerking off and leaned over to Artie's lap. Artie was dumbstruck as Puck followed in opening his zipper to free his erection. Puck smiled at a confused Artie. "Well come on dude, I'm not gonna whack it off for you" Artie finally snapped out of it and with a nod he returned his attention to the laptop and started jerking-off. Puck started doing the same as he put his free hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt jumped up at the gesture. "So you're doing nothing about your boner?" Puck asked Kurt sounding distracted. Kurt gulped down, more tense than ever and said nothing. "Fine Princess!" With that Puck followed in doing what he did to Artie seconds ago only to be stopped by Kurt's sweaty hands.

"Noah what do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked in a high pitched breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing? With all the shit you put in your hair you screwed up your brain cells and you can't remember how to jack off." Puck said as he tried again to unzip Kurt's pants, he was becoming frustrated now. All this was just painful fore-play before he'd get down to business with Kurt later on the night.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt said sounding more like himself now.

"Just shut up and take it Hummel, trust me." Kurt huffed but relaxed as he let Puck's hand fumble through his silk boxers to finally pull out his hard dick. Puck started pumping him slowly while he did the same thing to himself. Kurt started moaning quietly at his touch so Puck decided to dismiss ministrations from his own member and just take care of the younger boy's needs alone.

Now Kurt still couldn't believe he was in Noah Puckerman's living room watching Gay porn let alone that the jock was jerking him off as well. He didn't understand how he had ended up in this situation and couldn't figure what Puck wanted with him. It wasn't like Kurt was hating it right now, because heck, he might not be in love with Puck but he could appreciate the boy's perfectly lean body. So he decided to put aside his concerns and just go for it since it didn't look like Puck was going to let go off him any time soon. He figured might as well enjoy it while it lasts; he was fairly sure there were going to be repercussions some time soon.

Puck leaned slightly over Kurt's lap and started pleasuring him with his right hand. Kurt moaned at the sensation of another man's hand on him. He looked at Puck who was completely absorbed by what he was doing. Kurt furrowed his brow and mouthed vowels in both concentration and pleasure. Puck on the other hand was busy in making sure he was doing a good job, it wasn't like he had a habit of jerking-off other dudes. He looked intently at Kurt's features and decided to go one step further as soon as the boy closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Puck leaned closer to Kurt's face until he closed the distance between their lips. Kurt was surprised but moaned in the kiss and started bucking his hips enthusiastically. Puck Kissed Kurt forcefully engulfing and sucking on the boy's tongue and Kurt simply whimpered and writhed in pleasure under the bigger boy's touch. Kurt moaned more loudly and Puck figured that Kurt was close to climax. As puck parted away from Kurt's lips, Kurt opened his eyes and breathed heavily as he tried to relax. He focused his attention back on the monitor, he watched intently as the tall brunette's face contorted in pleasure and yelled loudly as he climaxed over the blonde's back. And that was it for Kurt; he threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned at the top of his lungs and came all over Puck's hand, "Ah FIiiiiiinn"

Any action occurring in the room ceased at that moment. Artie had been happily taking care of himself and was pretty close to cumming, but now he was gapping at what he had just heard and was simply staring at the two boys astounded. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Kurt wanted to disappear. He was so embarrassed, It wasn't like no one knew he crushed on Finn, but yelling Finn's name like that was simply too pathetic. Puck was taken aback; he retrieved his hand and wiped off Kurt's seed on his shirt, "Hummel? What the …."

"I'm sorry Noah . . . I . . got to go." Kurt suddenly got up took his stuff while he arranged himself on his way out and was out of Puck's house in a dash. In the mean time both Puck and Artie remained motionless as they stared at the door. Puck was the first one to come back to the present, he sighed dejectedly and massaged his temples at the up-coming drama he was sure he had to face. How the hell didn't he think of the possibility of Kurt freaking out? And how in the world was he going to face another I-fucked-my-best-friend's-girlfriend situation again? Sure Kurt wasn't going out with Finn, and he knew for sure that Finn didn't plan on doing the nasty with Kurt but he knew that Finn cared for Kurt. If Kurt said anything to anyone he'd be screwed, Mercedes would beat the living shit out of him, not that he couldn't defend himself but that chick scared him when she went in diva mode. He also knew Finn wouldn't ever talk to him again and that was something he couldn't have.

Both boys arranged their clothing back in place, Puck stood up and grabbed the empty bottles of beer and took them to the Kitchen while shaking his head lost in thought. Artie just stayed uncomfortably immobile with his hands in his lap as he waited for Puck to return. He felt really awkward and out of place thus he had decided to announce that he had to go as well as soon as Puck came back. Puck came in the living room just that moment with wine coolers in his hand therefore Artie decided to dismiss his earlier decision figuring that even if the older boy wouldn't admit it, he could use the company.

"Here," Puck said as he handed Artie a wine cooler and sat back on the couch this time lying down and resting his head on the arm rest closest to Artie. Puck opened the bottle and took a sip of the breezer as he rested his other arm on his forehead. "What the hell was that all about?" Puck sounded more frustrated and stressed-out than ever. He only wanted to get screwed; now he was fucked in a less pleasant way. Artie took moment but decided to reply.

"Don't take it personally but Kurt always had eyes on Finn." Artie didn't want to be cruel and in a way he doubted that this would hurt Puck. He didn't know if Puck had sincere feelings for Kurt but even if he did, he thought that Puck would be able to brush off such situations.

"Screw Finn, why is it that everyone wants Finn? Quinn, Rachel and now Kurt, I mean, man, take a good look at me, did you see my guns? I'm smoking hot. Kurt should have been honored to have me." Puck stated sounding a little cross. Honestly even though Kurt liked Finn he could have just screwed him anyway.

"Noah, I don't know if you were aware of it but Kurt isn't what you would call… experienced, you can't blame the poor kid for acting the way he did." Artie said defending his friend.

Puck grunted annoyed. "Well fuck Kurt, who needs him?" he said under his breath. "Anyway tell me something, what the fuck happened with you and Tina?" Puck felt too frustrated to keep thinking about his issues with Finn so he decided to change the subject. Even though Puck didn't want to get involved or anything, he still wondered about Artie's break up like anyone else would.

Artie was surprised at the question but nodded smiling disappointedly as he took a big gulp of his drink. "Well," he started thinking over his words, "If I may put it this way, we weren't good for each other so to speak." Artie stated not sounding satisfied at the summery of their break up.

"Are you kidding me? You and Tina are like Bert and Ernie; it had to be something else. Do you like someone else? Oh? Did she cheat?" Puck had gotten back to sitting position and was looking at Artie expectant of a confirmation. Artie was at loss of words but he bit his lip dejectedly and shook his head. "Than what was it?"

"It's kind of a personal issue," Artie said as he looked at Puck with a face that begged for mercy, Puck raised an eyebrow even more curious now. "and embarrassing too!" Artie looked away blushing as Puck made a shocked face, realization all over his features.

"Sex?" Puck uttered softly in disbelief, he didn't actually think that Tina and Artie would go as far as to think about sex, let alone break up because of it. Artie nodded sadly and Puck's face softened. He felt sorry for Artie, he never thought of Tina as the kind of girl who wanted that kind of thing. Artie must have felt inadequate and so broke it off. "Well, dude, Fuck Tina, I mean not literally … but you know… If you ain't got this," he pointed down to his groin, "you got this" and then he pointed to his head. "And dude you got loads of brain"

Artie laughed a little at Puck's conclusion he shook his hands as he snickered out his response. "Oh no no no… Noah you got it all wrong." Then he spoke sadly again, "quite the opposite, I'm very much capable of performing in fact as much as I hate to admit it, I broke up with Tina because of that."

Puck made a face, he understood the dude totally; he would have done the same if a girl wouldn't loose the panties. "Well a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, either give it to me or get lost." he replied with a grin. Artie was gaping disgusted by what Puck had just said.

"Quite the opposite to your beliefs, I didn't break up with Tina because she wouldn't 'give it to me'" Artie explained, "like me she was quite inexperienced but when we actually did it, it didn't turn out quite as I had imagined." Puck was listening intently now and narrowed his eyes and nodded in a way to tell Artie to go on. Artie sighed in frustration and continued. "Everything started out well, I was lying on my bed and Tina was on top of me. We started slowly and Tina seemed fine but then I became too rough, Tina was trying to get off of me but I wouldn't let go of her. She had to slap me before I came back to my senses." Artie was looking down all the while, ashamed of himself he continued with his story, "I apologized and swore I'd never touch her like that again but Tina insisted that we should try it at least once more, so against my better judgment we did it again. To my great disappointment, I lost control again and after that I had to break it off with Tina. I couldn't be in a healthy relationship if each time I touched her it ended up with me hurting her."

Puck nodded in comprehension and smiled lightly. "From the sound of it, looks like you're a sexual beast." Puck hit Artie on the shoulder jokingly. Artie smiled a little as well and sighed.

"Sexual beast." Artie repeated as the smile disappeared. He drank more of the wine cooler. "I rather I was a cripple in my groins too. Look at me, I have to work ten times harder just to keep up with everyone else, and because I'm lucky enough that my sexual organs function, I can't even do it with my girlfriend without her getting hurt."

Puck nodded and tried to form some response to soothe Artie even though he knew it was stupid of him. "Why don't you start going for cougars, they love some fresh meat, and with your extra spice you'd be success with the ladies" Puck finished with a snicker and drank up his breezer.

Artie laughed lightly "Not even an experienced woman may be up to what I'm talking about." Artie thought it was nice of Puck to hear him out but figured that it was better to lighten up the air since it was probably torture for Puck to go through his whining.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you can't be that… fierce…?" Puck said questioning Artie not sure if to believe the paraplegic. "Right? Cause I can't deal with another Puckzilla on the block!" Puck tried to sound like he was joking but he was kind of serious.

"Oh you don't need to worry bout me, I am not planning on going through anything like I did with Tina at the moment. I guess teenage girls are too delicate for me to handle and I refuse to go out with a guy just so I could have sex with him, I'm not that type of person." Artie said with a shrug.

Puck looked up at Artie confused "why 'go out with a guy'? What did you mean by that?" he asked as he opened another bottle, feeling his face heat up suddenly from the alcohol consumption.

Artie smiled as he spoke, turning a little red, both from embarrassment and from the booze kicking in. "Well you know, a male's anatomy is by far less fragile than that of a female. Thus it would be possible for me to engage in sexual activities with another male without anyone getting hurt. But that's defiantly not going to occur." Artie finished sounding realistic.

Puck had been completely absorbed in their conversation so far but he thought that if there hadn't been alcohol involved, their chat wouldn't have taken quite this turn. He felt himself flush as he spoke. "Why do you say that Artie?" Puck probably didn't mean to but he was sounding very suggestive as he said the words with a grin. "I'm sure Hummel would totally do you. I mean I know you might think other wise from what happened earlier but obviously the dude was intimidated by my good looks." With that Puck took another sip from his bottle and leaned back sitting relaxed on the sofa. As he relaxed his body, he let his legs part lightly. He wasn't sure why he was doing this with Artie but come on Puck was a show off so he sat there with a smug look on his face, making Artie feel uncomfortable.

Artie blushed and felt his face go red as he thought of Kurt engaging in sexual matters. He shook his head and looking in his lap slightly embarrassed he spoke again. "Hmm even if we took in consideration the fact that in a hypothetical situation Kurt and I would want to be intimate with each other, I doubt that his body structure would be able to endure my … er… performance that much better than Tina or any other girl for the matter." Artie finished in a rush. He pushed up his glasses from the bridge, and took a big gulp from his breezer to calm his nerves down, but it only served in making him even more flushed. Therefore Artie took in a few breaths to calm himself down as he looked up and took in the image of Puck smirking at him.

Puck couldn't help it, but it was a perfect situation and he had to go for it. "What you mean to say is… you'd want to fuck a real guy?"

Artie felt Puck's gaze intently on him; he gulped down but kept his focus even if he felt uncomfortable with the topic of conversation "So to speak."

"A guy like me?" Puck saw Artie gaping for a second and seeming surprised. Puck looked at him deep in his hazy blue eyes as Artie took in the other boy's insinuation astounded. Puck knew perfectly what he was doing to the guy and if Artie proved to be as much of a good fucker as he said he was, this was so worth it. Artie couldn't say anything and as they kept eyes fixed on each other both boys reassumed drinking up their wine cooler. As soon as they were done they reached down and put their bottle on the table while they kept looking at each other. Artie's eyes grew wide as Puck stood up and leaned over him. Artie kept a fixed straight posture, alert and expect rather than surprised now. Puck placed his hands on the arm rests of Artie's chair, and went forward until his lips were only an inch apart from Artie's ear. "Follow me to my room." Puck ordered in a whisper. Puck's breath on his neck made Artie shiver yet as the boy walked past him and headed in to the corridor and into his room, Artie could only stare at the handsome stud walking away.

Artie had an urge to pull Puck back to his seat for he felt reluctant to move or go anywhere right now. Those words had stunned him, he wasn't naïve; he got the gist of what would probably happen in that room and it gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling in his lower stomach. Yet he was indecisive if to follow him or not, his brain was telling him to go for the door but his body was saying otherwise. He felt warm yet on edge and he still had goose bumps from Puck's breath on his skin, his face was rosy flushed from the drinks as well as from Puck's words. Still, every brain cell yelled out it was Noah Puckerman's room and only god could know what would happen to him if he screwed up. Finally he decided to throw his morals and preoccupations through the window and just go for it, with the amount of booze he had circulating in his veins he felt just like any average American teen would feel; mildly intrigued and aroused.

Artie wheeled himself over to Puck's room, surprisingly enough he didn't feel anxious but that was probably due to the alcohol. He wasn't drunk or anything but right now Artie was just straight not giving a damn. As he went through the door he took in the image of puck lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. "What took you so long? I thought you got lost?"

"I took my time" Artie said with a bored yet very cool look on his face. Now Artie wasn't being cocky, that would just be plain out of character but the booze sure had a lot to do with Artie's sudden confidence.

"Glad you finally made it." Puck replied with another trademark smirk. He got up and made his way over to where Artie was, he leaned over like earlier but this time Puck looked straight at Artie's poker face. "Get on the bed, take off belts and these garter things" referring to the suspenders "and get confy while I take off my clothes.

"Demanding, I see" Artie observed with the same cool face, Puck raised an eyebrow at Arties response yet mentally cursed himself at ordering Artie what to do. He knew that Artie had been detached in the beginning due to his troubles with Tina but now he was lucky enough that the boy was acting all cool and confident due to the booze, and still he was going to end up bossing Artie around. He wanted to feel vulnerable just like all those girls he had fucked, if he didn't quit being so Alpha wolf, this thing would start off with a power struggle and end up with him topping a very bored Artie. Puck gave his back to Artie as he pulled the curtains and close the shutters in case his mom came home early. Puck was fairly sure Artie could get on the bed on his own, but still didn't want to look at the boy doing so since that would have made them both feel uncomfortable if Artie was all goofy and uneasy.

Artie wouldn't have cared since he simply got off his chair and on the bed with a swift and practiced push from his strong arms. As soon as he was lying comfortably on puck's bed, he took of his suspenders and belt with a few quick movements, and continued to remove shoes socks and pants. He started pealing off his shirt and revealed a pale yet very lean and defined upper body, definitely not what one would expect out of your average nerd yet being in a wheel chair also had its benefits. As soon as Artie was done with his garments Puck had just finished locking the door and started taking off his clothes still facing Artie away.

Even if Artie might have seemed very uninterested and chill ever since he got in the room, he still was considerably aroused. His presence in the room was enough to tell he wanted to screw Puck but now seeing the jock stripping off his shirt and exposing his defined and toned back through his under-vest was making him really horny. Artie started rubbing himself through his boxers but as puck removed the under-vest Artie's eyes became even more hazed and his face became even more flushed. Artie pushed down his boxers and started jerking off as Puck started taking off his pants calmly. Artie was becoming frustrated and knew he was going to loose control soon.

He let out an impatient sigh making Puck feel slightly nervous. Suddenly it was Puck who was getting cold feet. It wasn't like he was having second thoughts heck he was already hard but as he removed his pants and boxers revealing his backside completely, he felt slightly uncomfortable and very exposed. He inwardly sighed as he told himself to shake it off and enjoy the ride, pun intended but suddenly he found himself being pulled back by the hips. "What the fuck?" was all the boy managed before he tumbled down.

Artie had grown impatient and simply lost it so he sat up and pulled Puck back making the boy fall on him. Puck's sudden surprise was overcome by another revelation as soon as he felt Artie grinding his erection in his lower back. Puck blushed out of shock as he laid there for a minute letting Artie browse his upper body with his hands. "Don't cum now or I swear I'll punch you so hard you'll pass out" Puck argued mockingly as he turned on all fours over Artie's body.

"Then let me fuck you." was the last thing Puck heard before Artie pulled him down from his neck and stuck his tongue between Puck's lips. The jock was surprised by the sudden lip lock but he kissed back and devoured Artie's tongue as soon as he was conscience again. Artie's hands roamed Puck's body until they settled on Puck's lower back, pushing the bigger boy down. All at once Puck's body was lowered onto Artie's and both boys' erections came in contact with each other. They moaned into the rough kiss and started grinding.

Surprisingly enough Artie was the one to break the kiss as he pushed Puck up by his chest. "Turn around and give me your ass." Artie said with cloudy out of control eyes.

"What ?" Puck was genuinely confused. It's weird that one moment you're making out and the next moment a guy asks you to sit on his face.

"You want me to fuck your ass raw?" suddenly it clicked and Puck turned around so now they were in the sixty-nine position.

"Geez when the fuck did you become such a Prick?"

"When you made it clear you wanted to be fucked like a girl."

"Well I ….ah … umn" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Artie had parted his ass and was licking on his puckered hole. Puck was moaning and was lost in a world of his own as Artie's talented tongue had his way with his opening. He whimpered as the wetness of his tongue left his ass and was going to protest when Artie stuck a finger in his crack making him yelp at the new sensation.

"You could suck me off while you're down there." Artie said as he added another finger and was scissoring his butt open. Puck took a look at Artie's member; the paraplegic said he wasn't as well off as himself yet from what Puck could presume Artie was a good seven inches and half which was already above average. Puck had never sucked anyone's pecker before so he gave the head a test lick. Artie's precum tasted weird but it was familiar to his own ejaculation scent so it wasn't unpleasant.

As Artie was working his fingers and tongue on his hole, Puck was working his lips and tongue on Artie's length.

As Puck was bobbing his head up and down and sucking on Artie with a good pace, Artie buckled his hips up making him choke deep on his dick. Puck sat up straddling Artie's waist as he coughed heavily with teary eyes. Artie breathed heavily from the pleasure he felt at Puck's deep throat. "Dude you were gonna fucking Kill me," Puck said sounding pist as he looked back at Artie.

"If you don't want me to fuck your throat, turn around so I'll take you in your ass." Artie said in a rush.

"Ooh Wheels is demanding when he's horny" Puck said jokingly as he turned around in order to face Artie. Technically this is the first time that Puck had the opportunity to really look at Artie. He takes in his beautiful upper body, his flushed face and his now messy brown hair. Puck leans in so that to take off the boy's specs and put them on the night stand to look in his cloudy blue eyes. Puck is completely captivated with the view of Artie right now. It was almost like he was looking at Artie for the first time and seeing beyond what he had thought of him before. He leaned in and kissed the boy

making them both moan as they reassumed humping each other. Once again Artie pushed Puck up. "Noah… I can't, I want to fuck you… now."

Puck sat up and as soon as he was over Artie's length, Artie grabbed the boy by the hips and pushed down firmly and decisive. Artie threw his head back in pleasure while puck yelled with eyes closed as he felt Artie enter him. As soon as Puck was fully seated Artie bucked his hips urgently giving direction so that Puck would sit up. Puck got up slowly taking in completely the new feel to Artie's member. As soon as he was at the tip, he backed down slowly again. Now Puck wasn't surprised as he felt Artie tightening his grasp on his hips to keep him firm. It was Artie who know was buckling his hips up to fill Puck completely and out till the tip. Artie picked up a slow rhythm but soon enough he picked up the pace. Puck was moaning very loudly and saying nothing worth of conversation whilst Artie huffed with each thrust wide and passionate.

Puck lowered him self slightly more as Artie trusted even harder into a different angle. "Fuck ah … yeah aaah … Artie that's it" Artie had found his sweet spot. He kept fucking Puck hard and deep as the jock started jerking off furiously. Finally Puck came all over his hand and Artie's chest. As soon as Puck came, the jock had tightened around him taking the paraplegic to his climax and Artie ended up spurting his hot seed within Puck's sweet ass.

Both boys stayed lying down on top of each other in a sweaty mess. They were hot but very tired so Puck felt uneasy when he got off. Puck took out two towels of a drawer and threw one over at Artie. Artie didn't catch it but from the looks of it Artie had put on his glasses back and was holding his head painfully. Puck smirked; he could tell the boy was hung over. As Artie started cleaning himself off Puck went through his night stand to fix the other boy an aspirin and a glass of water. As soon as he handed Artie the Medicine, Artie saw Puck's frontal view, blushed and looked away. Puck realized that his nudity was making Artie feel uncomfortable so he grinned but put in his boxers as he threw Artie's clothing on the bed.

While Artie was dressing up, Puck sitting at the foot of the bed and there was that awkward after sex silence for a minute. "You are going to kill me and hide the body now. Right?" Artie said, sounding serious.

"I would have… if you weren't so good. Man you weren't kidding. You are one hell of a stud." Puck said meaning his words, Artie smile and blushed slightly.

"Maybe I am, but it won't fix things with Tina." He said honestly while Puck rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"Dude aren't you supposed to be the brainy one? Man look if you start fucking me, you won't have the strength to pull of a badass fuck like this one with Asian chick. Problem solved." Again Puck said with absolute seriousness. Artie blushed again but nodded smiling. Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Noah, momma said dinner will be done in an hours time, unlock the door you stupid retard"

"My sister" Puck explained with a grin.

"She sounds like she takes after you." Artie said laughing lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked as he punched lightly Artie's shoulder as both boys started laughing again.

"Anyways I should get going my dad is probably outside; he said he'd pick me up by now." Artie said still smiling.

As Artie got back on his chair Puck put his pants back on and unlocked the door as Artie was ready to leave. "Hey Artie, tomorrow, my place after football practice: Glee assignment."

Puck had opened the door for Artie. "Okay."

"Oh and Artie, don't tell Hummel 'bout tomorrow," Artie looked confused. "Unless you're up for hearing him yell Finn's name every five minutes, we better leave him out." Puck winked at Artie and the boy just nodded and looked away flushed again as he left the house.

As soon as Artie left Puck lied on his bed thinking of how awesome he was, now he definitely had all he could want in life. Eeeeeeh life couldn't be better for Puckzilla.

THE END

Review and tell me what you think if you feel like ^_^


End file.
